The Sorcerer and the Princess
by dourdan
Summary: Benjamin Bratt played Jonathan Pangborn in the Dr. Strange movie. He was the character who used magic only to heal himself. He is married in real life to Talisa Soto who played Princess Kitana in Mortal Kombat. What if Jonathan Pangborn was married to Princess Kitana. This takes place after the events of the first Dr. Strange movie.
1. Chapter 1

Mordo, the dark skinned sorcerer with a round face and seemingly innocent disposition had walked away from magic. Many knew of the death of the sorcerer supreme and Dr. Strange's victory over that saved the world from being consumed. But all Mordo saw was a series of cheaters and cons. No one deserved magic not even those like Jonathan Pangborn who used it only be able to live out a normal life.

He opened a portal appearing in the man's garage. Jonathan was a tall Hispanic man in his late forties. He was muscular, strong, with high cheekbones, and dark eyes. An accident had left him paraplegic, he traveled to Kamar-Taj where he not only learned how to heal himself by tapping in to the energy of the multi-verse; it was also where he met his beautiful wife.

Mordo attacked him, Johnny's skills were weak; he had no means of defending himself as he drained his powers.

Johnny crumpled to the floor. There was nerve damage in his arm and pain in his chest; after so many years of relying on magic to hold his body together his muscles had atrophied. This on top of the fact he was now paralyzed from his chest down. His lower body felt heavy, as if he was being crushed to death by an invisible force.

Mordo walked away commenting about "Too many sorcerers in the world," This caused Johnny to panic: his wife and child were in the house.

"Katelyn!" he shouted over the pain. To their friends and his family she was 'Katelyn', a photographer he met during his time in Nepal. But to those who knew her past she went by a different name.

"Mistress Kitana," Mordo appeared before her, "Does he not even know your real name?"

The tall elegant woman had long black hair, brown eyes. Her tan skin was the color of caramel. "My husband knows my name, and I know of your new stance on magic," Word had spread; Dr Steven Strange was training to become the new Sorcerer Supreme and Mordo had left the fight. He believed all magic had consequences and he would be the one to police the world as judge jury and executioner.

"And you will refer to me as Master; I'm a master of the mystical arts, the same as any man"

"I disagree, mistress. How does an Edenian princess fall in love with a Mexican factory worker from New Jersey?" Mordo asked, "You begged the Ancient One to allow you to bring him to Kamar-Taj. He lived as your patient, your student then finally your lover."

"I want you out of my home," Kitana said, her son was crying. The baby, Samuel had been born blind but he had a strange ability to sense danger.

"I will destroy that abomination; what manner of magic did you use to give Jonathan Pangborn a child?" Mordo knew Kitana wasn't human she was an immortal, practically a demi-God. With her husband's low level of magic he would not have been able to impregnate her.

"This child is born of Out World magic," Kitana, still holding the baby used her free hand to conjure a barrage of arrows.

Mordo struggles to dodge her attacks. He was fast but Kitana was faster. She conjured a series of ropes easily restraining the rogue sorcerer.

Mordo laughed, "All I want is balance; keep the child, your husband already dead."

Kitana summoned a portal and kicked him to a location across the world. She quickly shut the portal and opened a new one to the garage to find her husband.

"Kate, thank God," Johnny struggled to reach out his hand to her.

"Johnny," Kitana was already crying, "What has he done to you?"

"He took everything, my power, my connection to the multi-verse. I can't get it back," he was afraid, if couldn't imagine living like this; unable to support his family, unable to care for his precious child.

"Mordo severed your link but only in this realm, my love," Kitana had a plan, "We will go to my realm, my people will help you."

"I won't make it," he swallowed hard, "Without my magic I can barely breathe."

"Then let my share my power," Kitana put the baby in his arms, she caressed his face as she took a deep breath. She kissed her husband, breathing sparkling blue air in to his lungs. As she did, a portal formed around them taking the family to the temple of Raiden, Out World God of thunder and a personal friend.

Liu Kang ran to her side, "Kitana, how are you here?" the Asian man said excitedly. He was Kitana's ex-lover but they parted on good terms.

"Liu Kang you remember, Johnny my husband," She said getting to her feet.

"The one you met in Kamar-Taj? What happened?" Liu Kang knew she left for Kamar-Taj to increase her skills. She wanted to study with earth realms' greatest sorcerers. But Kitana did not abdicate the throne of Edenia. Liu Kang always knew she would return. But when he got word she had married a mortal, he was concerned.

She returned to Raiden's temple once before, to make love to her husband in the waters of life. That was how she was able to conceive a child. Liu Kang held the baby as the temple monks rushed to Johnny's aid.

"He was attacked by an earth ream sorcerer; he lost his powers, I just need a place for him to recover," Kitana said to her friend.

"And where are you going?" Liu already knew. Kitana headed to the shrine's armory. She grabbed her bladed fans; large blue glass fans with sharp metal knives attached. She had retired them when she became a wife and mother.

"I'm going to avenge my husband," She declared.

"Do you have the power?" Liu Kang asked.

"I've fought this sorcerer before; I could have easily killed him," She sheathed the blades to her shoulders.

"But your love made you hesitate," Liu Kang knew she had given up being an earth realm defender for Johnny. He feared she was out of practice.

"Johnny is weak, he needed me. He had already been attacked," Kitana was becoming offended. Liu Kang was one of her closest friends he of all people should have faith in her skills.

"I'm sorry, I understand. The temple will take good care of your family until you return," Liu bowed his head.

The monks had moved Johnny to a room where he was gradually baptized with the waters of life. With each drip down his forehead, his body glowed with energy. Soon his mind would be able to focus strongly enough to reestablish his powers. Kitana felt confident; unlike Earth her realm was awash in magic.

Johnny's eyes were closed as she kissed his forehead; "You found it once, you can find it again," Johnny smiled at his wife, "Find your power; keep our son safe, I will return to you with Mordo's head," she kissed his lips, "Goodbye my love."

As Kitana left Raiden appeared, "Do you remember the stories?" he asked his lieutenant.

"Kitana's stories of how her husband came to acquire his powers?" Liu Kang asked back, the baby had started to cry. Kitana had kept in contact, writing letters about her patient. The Ancient One had encouraged Kitana to administer lose doses of poison, to provoke violent seizures and deep hallucinogenic fevers; to do so she would cut into his hands, and administer the poison in the form of a paste. In the end his body fought back, his powers awoke.

"Are you saying we torture him?" Liu was not against the idea.

"I'm saying that man is the next king of Edenia; there is no way we are letting him take Kitana back to Earth to live as a housewife." Raiden declared, "We need to give him his powers but we also need to leave him wanting more; enough to more," Raiden turned his attention to the baby, "What's his story?"

"Do you remember the first time Kitana brought her husband here? She claimed he was sick," Liu asked, "She only wanted to harness the magic of the waters to increase the man's power."

Raiden smirked, "Hello little prince, we have big plans for you and your sorcerer daddy."

Meanwhile Kitana returned to Kamar-Taj to find Stephen Strange running the temple. They had not met, as she had left long before Dr. Strange had arrived. But seeing her come though a portal he assumed she was a regular.

She fell to her knees, "My apologizes sir, I' am Katelyn Pangborn, and I'm in dire need of your assistance, "Despite the fact she was royalty she felt the need to bow. The man was tall with stern face like a teacher.

"Pangborn- As in Jonathan Pangborn?" He was curiously putting the pieces together in his head: not only did Jonathan Pangborn learn enough magic to heal himself he also married a fellow sorcerer.

"My husband was attacked by Mordo, he took his power," She explained.

"Where is your husband now?" He knew what she meant; Jonathan Pangborn's injuries were untreatable, without his powers he would be helpless.

"I am not of your realm, I placed him and our child in the care of Out World warriors, but I need your help to find Mordo," She stood to face the man.

"Are you also known by another name?" he asked. He had studied various books on the history of the temple and the many masters who had come through over the years.

"I am Master Kitana, Princess of Edenia; technically Queen but that's neither here nor there since I have chosen to live as a wife and mother."

"So your husband is not a King?" he asked.

"He is my King. He is my everything. I would have loved for him to stay in Out World. But he had family and friends, he had a life. I was just honored to be a part of it," Kitana's voice expressed her pure beautiful love for her husband.

"I' will help you, locate Mordo but in return I ask, how did you meet Jonathan Pangborn?" The sorcerer knew the story would be fascinating.


	2. Chapter 2

"As you know ones does not find Kamar-Taj on one's own. You must be chosen, invited to meet the Ancient One," Kitana began her story. Dr. Strange used a portal to grab them some tea.

Kitana had been studying for over 5 years she felt ready to recruit a student, so like Mordo did for Dr Strange- she went in search for someone looking to find Kamar-Taj.

"Do people just wonder the streets looking for someone asking for directions?" She jokingly asked the Ancient One. She was a bald woman with pale skin. No one knew how ancient she was buy Kitana herself was well over a thousand years old so she felt she had the right to kid around.

"If you have learned anything from my teaching is that fate will guide you," the woman answered.

Little did Kitana know there were players at the table other then fate. The trickster god Loki had made a deal with Shao Khan. Khan knew of Kitana's intention to training in Earth Realm. If she never came back there would be no one to lead her armies in defense of her realm and as her father everything that would have belonged to her belonged to him. In exchange for offering Loki access to his realm to gain power and if necessary for asylum Loki would make it his goal to give Kitana a reason to stay in Earth Realm.

As far as Kitana knew Jonathan Pangborn had traveled to Nepal in a wheelchair of his own variation. But in actuality he was told of the place by a nurse. He had been living in an assisted living facility. It was where he found his fascination for knowledge. If he couldn't live in the world, perhaps he could at least know the world through books.

Loki came to him in the form of Emily. She was a young nurse, a typical Italian Jersey girl. "You should try to see some of these places." After years of watching Kitana he knew this man could be the one. He was handsome, intelligent with an interest in spirituality and he was desperate.

"I can barely afford to stay here," He muttered.

"Even more reason, right?" She said flipping through a book about Asian religion, "I've lived in Jersey all my life; I sure as hell don't want to die here," Loki was trying to avoid coming off as flirty. He wanted this character to be innocent and free, "I mean why are you here? You can manage just fine in a wheelchair."

Emily left the book open to the chapter on Kamar-Taj.

Kitana had been tipped off to a crippled man living on the streets. Loki had come to her in the form of a young girl. She was blonde with blue eyes, the daughter of European Missionaries. This would be a little difficult for Loki to pull off but he would try. The girl was trying to count change but as she did she started to cry.

"What are you trying to buy sweetheart?" Kitana asked.

"My parents are missionaries, there is a man staying in our church who is very sick, but daddy didn't give me enough money to buy the medicine and the food," Loki was struggling to stay believable. "He's an American, a traveler seeking a place called Kamar-Taj." Loki's character looked up at Kitana, "I think it doesn't exist. I talked to him a few times and it seems like he just wanted to die in a beautiful place."

Loki did in fact have a church, he created it using his powers and it was run by 3 characters who were never seen at the same time, a Father a mother and their daughter. He also hired locals to serve food to the needy so the building's presence would not be called in to question.

"How about this, I'll give you the rest of the money and you can take me to your church," Kitana offered.

"Thank you, I'm Katie," the girl smiled.

"Kitana," she smiled back.

"We're the same!" she girl giggled. "This is the address of my church," she handed her the same flyer she gave to the poor and needy. "I'll see you there?"

"Most certainly," Kitana left the girl to start on her journey home.

When she was out of sight Loki changed back, "This is not worth my time," he groaned. To have free access to Out World and a powerful ally was a valuable trade; he just needed Kitana to take pity on the cripple as quickly as possible.

Johnny had only been searching for a few days when she found him. Although he was strong enough to travel in a wheelchair, for whatever reason he started getting sick almost immediately. He had been robbed and was living on the streets with his duffle bag and wheelchair when he was taken in by the 'family.'

Loki knew Johnny and Kitana would make a perfect match; he just needed her to take the bait so he reduced his sickness spell just enough so Johnny would be strong to wander around on his own.

"Kitana!" The little girl shouted, she had been playing with some local children.

"Hello Katie, sorry it took me so long," instead of the traditional robes worn by the occupants of the temple she wore a long white dress.

"I want you to meet Johnny," Katie said happily.

Jonathan Pangborn tuned to her in his wheelchair, he was a large man, with sexy masculine features. In his prime he had been muscular and strong, but even crippled his body was stunning. From the chiseled features of his face, his dark tan skin; every part of him was so beautiful. He had been holding a little boy in his arms, giving the child a ride as he rolled through the gardens surrounding the church.

"Hello," his voice was deep and sexy. His dark eyes were filled with innocence and wonder, "Jonathan Pangborn," he held out his hand, "My friends call me Johnny."

"I'm Kitana," she shook his hand, unable to stop smiling.

"That's a beautiful name," His smiled back at her; it was love at first sight.

"What brings you to Nepal?" She asked. She stayed with him having the most amazing conversation. The man was clearly very spiritual. He spoke of God, Christianity, Eastern religion, even Native American lore. He also studied science chemistry biology. He wanted to know the world, to know life.

"Everything in reality has purpose and meaning. My only regret was is the fact I will die without ever fully understanding,"

"Why is that," Kitana asked

"Because to fully understand would require an infinite number of lifetimes," He leaned his head back looking in to the sun.

"Are you staying here?" She asked.

"For now, until I find what I'm looking for. Or die trying," He started to cough. Katie reappeared to offer him some tea. "Mommy said this will help you."

"I'll be back," Kitana said, she touched his shoulder as she left.

Kitana opened a portal to quickly return to the temple.

"Ancient One!" She called for the woman.

"I take it you found your student," She could sense the panic in Kitana's voice.

"I need help to bring him to Kamar-Taj," Kitana answered, "He is crippled and sick."

"What makes this man a good candidate to study here?" she asked.

"He wishes to know the secrets of reality; to truly understand,"

"Take some men with you and bring a cot, I would love to meet him," The Ancient One left Kitana.

When she came for him Johnny was burning with fever. He wasn't asleep, he was unconscious. The monks helped Kitana load his body on to a cot as Kitana opened another portal. They carried him back to Kamar-Taj. Had Kitana or any of her men looked back they would have noticed the building vanish.

The Ancient One was already waiting. She knew Loki was behind this, she could feel his dark energy. "He is covered in dark magic," the Ancient One touched the man's face; Loki's spell was making him ill. She knew of Loki but she had no doubt the trickster God knew her secret. So she maintained the status quo.

She could have told Kitana about Loki but that would have been pointless. For whatever reason Loki was trying to guide Kitana to this man, but for the time being the focus would be on saving his life. "There is a way to sever the connection, but he might not survive. The process will be a matter if faith; faith in your own skills and faith that this man is as strong, and worthy as he appears."

Kitana knew the treatment she spoke of, it would require her to cut into the man's body and attempt to draw out the invasive magic. She prepared the paste, a combination of poisons. Then cut the man's hands; though his palms to his wrists bleeding his hands in to bowels. She watched as the poisons seeped in to his body turning his veins black. She held his hand as she wept, her tears falling on the open wound.

As she stayed by Johnny's side Kitana wrote Liu Kang a letter, journaling her thoughts. She hating having to cause the man further pain. And as the days went forward she saw no evidence the treatment was helping him. She tried for days reapplying the toxins, reopening the wounds, watching as the black veins crept further and further up his arms. On the fifth day Kitana came to a realization: the directions were only a starting point. She was meant to act on instinct. She caressed the man's sexy jaw, to his lips opening his mouth. She kissed him softly and as she did, she inhaled his breath sucking out the strange dark energy. His breath tasted warm and sweet. It was exactly the outcome Loki had been hoping for.

As the man opened his eyes he placed his arm around her, to kiss her again. "Kitana," he moaned. She looked at his hands; the wounds were sparking with golden magic. Kitana had unknowingly placed her hand under his shirt touching his stomach. That part of his body was only partially paralyzed allowing him a sample of her touch. His body was so desperate to learn how to feel it ignited his magic.

"Welcome to Kamar-Taj," she kissed his forehead, "I am Master Kitana one of the many instructors at this temple."

"I see you have finally found a way to awaken him," the Ancient One had entered through a portal, egger to meet the man Kitana had worked so hard for. "Jonathan Pangborn, I am the Ancient One. Why may I ask did you journey to Nepal? It must have been extremely difficult in your condition.

"I wish to understand,"

"I believe you understand the world around you as well as you possibly can, I believe what you want is to feel," The Ancient One floated her hand over the man's body. His cells moved like a wave of partials.

He could feel everything; light sound, colors, emotions. He could feel fire, ice wind and the cool ocean waters of New Jersey, a flower a girl gave him when he came to Nepal, he could even feel his mother touch. He could feel his legs, first pain then strength. Until the Ancient One finished her 'Tour'.

There were tears in his eyes. Kitana rushed to his side. "Please allow me to stay," he wept.

"You will train with Kitana one on one until you are able to walk on your own. Then you will attend group classes," The woman declared. If Kitana was able to train his magic to the point where he could even stand the man would be at a superior advanced level.

For the first year he lived as her patient. She knew what he desired most was to be able to feel her touch. She would remove his clothes and cut in to his hands, arms or even in to his chest, applying herbs known to cause illness and infection. The pain was to keep his mind awake. He needed to master his power at a cellular level.

As he struggled to overcome the pain, she would massage his legs, "You need to control the energy: and you need to force your body to fight for you." She said, comforting him.

One day she awoke to find him convulsing, blood from oozing from his mouth. He reached for her hand. As she touched him he pulled her close and ferociously kissed her. His body was covered in gold symbols. Kitana stroked her hand down his hip, to his thigh, he was moaning.

"You can feel," She was so happy.

That was where she ended her story to Dr. Strange. She would continue to work with Johnny, training his mind and body. She learned about his home life; he loved New Jersey, his friends and family, even if none of them stepped forward to care for him after his accident. They were all blue collar working class people. So he understood why.

He also loved children, he dreamed of being a father. A dream he assumed he lost. What woman would want a man with a broken spine and damaged nerves in his arm; a man who would never be able to support her.

"You have a child together? Dr. Strange asked.

"Yes, a son, born of Out World magic, since I'm technically not human," she explained.

"Where is the child now?" This was an important question.

"In Out World, why do you ask?" Kitana was growing concerned.

"How do I put this- you know how babies are made? Well I'm assuming you conceived the child after your husband regained the use of his legs, therefore the child is not completely born of Out World magic,"

"Can Mordo get to Out World?" She asked.

"According to a certain legend, a soldier, a actor and a monk once made it there," Dr Strange answered, jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at Raiden's temple. Jonathan Pangborn was already beginning to regain his strength. He could sit up on his own. Liu Kang entered the room holding the baby.

"It's been hours, I'm worried about her."

'Is this guy for real?' Liu Kang said only in his head. "If you wish to help your wife you need to regain your powers," he said putting the baby in his arms. "The good news is, there is a way." He needed to play up the fact that Jonathan clearly only saw Kitana as his wife, not for the warrior she was.

"Show me," Johnny said.

"Maybe in a few more hours," Liu Kang brought with him a glowing bottle for the baby. The baby had been resistant to take the bottle but after a few hours hunger over rode any feeling of dread.

Johnny looked in to the baby's eyes. They were no longer milky, they were brown like his. "What's in this bottle?" he asked, his voice filled with panic.

"A miracle," Liu Kang's voice was innocent and pure like he had done him a favor.

"Show me now!" Johnny knew little of Out World magic, but he would be damned if Kitana's 'friends' would hurt his child.

"Not until you can walk," Liu Kang threw him a wooden cane, narrowly missing his head.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Raiden asked teleporting in behind him.

"It felt good," Was he resentful Kitana choose this random factory worker over him, yes. Was he upset she abandoned her duties as a warrior, yes. If he was the man Kitana was ment to love he had to prove it.

The Jinsei Chamber was the source of the waters of life. At its core was Jinsei itself, a ball of pure magic. What was in the bottle was water drawn straight from the pool below. The room was guarded by Scorpion a warrior who was once dead then brought back, then dead again, only to be resurrected again for the sole purpose of guarding the Jinsei. He had witnessed Liu Kang take the water, but Raiden was there as well, there was nothing he could have done.

He noticed Li Mei, a tall Asian woman, she was a human Out World warrior who had arrived at the temple to borrow weapons from the armory. As she passed by he motioned for her.

"Scorpion?" Usually Scorpion was not someone she would speak to, especially since after Raiden's magic left the man mute. He directed her attention to a certain hallway. She could hear a baby crying. 'Why would there be a baby in the Temple?' she wondered.

"Hello?" She entered the stone room, there was a man holding a crying child.

"Please help me," he begged the woman in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jonathan Pangborn, my wife is known in your world as Kitana," he held out his hand for a hand shake, but what he got surprised him.

The woman dropped to one knee, "My apologies your highness, my name is Li Mei, a warrior of Out World."

"No apology necessary, I don't hold an official title," he smiled.

"How did you come to be here?" she asked, standing back up.

"I was attacked by an Earth Realm sorcerer, my wife left me here to recover," he explained, hoping she was as kind and compassionate as she appeared.

As Li Mei looked at the man she immediately caught sight of the bottle. "Who gave you this?" She recognized it right away.

"Liu Kang was feeding that to my son. Can you tell me what it is?" he asked.

"Nothing too dangerous, not with the amount he ingested," Li Mei replied. "Let me take him, I will feed him some broth, and bring you something to eat as well. You just focus on regaining your strength."

Li Mei exited with the baby she would go back to kitchen where the Monks of the temple prepared their food. She passed Liu Kang.

"Why are you holding Kitana's baby?" he asked.

"Why are you feeding Kitana's baby water from the Jinsei pool!" She glared.

"If you have the baby, I assume you met the man she fell in love with during her time at the magic retreat," Liu Kang said sarcasticly.

"I know the princess went to the earth realm to train as a sorcerer," Li Mei didn't like his tone. "If Kitana finds out about what you have done to her baby she is going to use her earth realm magic to shove her fans up your $$" She said.

"Where are you headed anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to find this little one some proper food. And perhaps something for his poor father; how long has he been in that room?" They reached the kitchen. Li Mei located some vegetable stock made from the plants grown around the temple.

"The moment Kitana achieves her vengeance that man will take her back to New Jersey," he explained as she filled the bottle with the warm liquid.

"We need him to want to stay, to become one of us; a warrior, a King destined to reclaim Edenia from Shao Khan," he pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Help him regain his strength, get him to touch the Jinsei pool,"

Li Mei was not convinced, "What if the princess likes living in New Jersey?"

"She only likes it because she thinks that's what HE wants," Liu Kang insisted.

"I will do as you ask, but tell me; I see he is being treated with water from the Jinsei chamber. How familiar is he with the waters of life?" She asked.

"He is a human, a mortal. The child you hold in your arms is the result of Kitana having sex with him in one of the pools," he said bluntly.

"I can work with that, but please do not further expose the child, he is an innocent in all of this," Li Mei was feeding the baby while frying some vegetables and rice for Jonathan. She added herbs as she put the rice and vegetables in to a container with some of the broth. Liu Kang took the remainder of the bottle and dumped it in to the pot.

She held the baby in one arm and the bowel of food in another. Luckily the child had stopped crying. She placed the food in front of the man, "Here, I have a feeling this will go a long way towards helping you regain your strength."

Li Mei fed the baby who eagerly took to the bottle. "I just realized I never asked your child's name?"

"Samuel named after my father," Sadly his father had died long before he even met Kitana.

"Well he's precious," Li Mei smiled. "I notice you have a supply of the water of life." She motioned at the stream that ran directly to the room. "How much are you drinking an hour?"

"Drink? Is that what was in the bottle?" he asked.

"You didn't know you can drink it?" she asked.

"I've only ever..." he smiled his wide sexy smile.

"You made love in the waters," Li Mei said, trying not to make him uncomfortable, "Liu Kang told me that is how this little miracle came to be."

Johnny remembered it like it was yesterday, the first and only other time Kitana had brought him to Out World. He had gotten home from work and was about to sit down to watch some television. Kitana was in the kitchen pan frying chicken pieces in a spicy adobo sauce.

"I want to take you some place special," she said handing her husband a beer.

"You want to go out? I'm kind of tired," He could feel her massaging his shoulders

"They place I want to take you will have you relaxed in no time," She whispered.

Kitana didn't leave it a surprise, explained they were going to visit her friends in Out World. She took him to the shrine where he met Raiden, and Liu Kang.

Kitana could tell her friends didn't think very highly of Johnny. He was a poet, a philosopher of the streets. He had a beautiful heart. Kitana did tell her friends her husband was sick, a lie to make what she was about to do seem more legitimate.

She led him to an outdoor area with a series of shallow pools. The water sparkled with energy. She had been wearing a simple long white dress, like the one she wore on the day they met. In one swift motion she let it fall to the ground revealing her nude body.

"Did I forget our anniversary?" He asked. She was always very affectionate, but this was special. She started to kiss his neck, slowing unbuttoning his shirt.

"Take your clothes off and get in the water," Kitana helped him along. Ever since he healed his body he loved to exercise, he played basket ball, he lifted weights, resulting in a body that Kitana found unbelievably sexy.

As he lay in the pool, he could feel his powers increasing, sensual ripples of energy caressing his skin. His beautiful wife climbed on top of him and they made deep passionate love.

The story made Li Mei smile.

Suddenly a portal opened right in the room, Loki appeared. "Don't panic I'm here as a friend."

Raiden suddenly teleported in, "Then what pray tell were you doing in Shao Khan's castle?" he asked. Loki was powerful, when he sensed his presence Raiden had gone after him.

"What was I doing? I was walking in to a trap," Loki growled.

Mordo had made it to Out World. He had friends in high places. Loki appeared before Shao Kahn to tell him the status of his assignment. He was about to warn the king that Raiden and Liu Kang wished to expose Jonathan Pangborn to the Jinsei chamber because a certain Earth Realm sorcerer thought it was a good idea to cripple the husband of the princess.

"You," He glared at Mordo he was standing at the King's side.

Shao Khan ignored him, "Loki," said the large man with the skull shaped mask, "You have betrayed me. I should have seen this coming, due to your history of siding with heroes of Earth Realm."

"I have done no such thing!" Loki shouted.

"Then why is my step daughter back in Out World!" Shao Khan shouted back.

"Why don't you ask your new friend?" Loki could not believe this was happening. Kitana had been living happily as a wife and mother. Then Mordo had to come and screw everything up.

"My friend seeks to kill Kitana and her family once and for all," he declared.

Loki started to laugh, "Certainly not with the power he wields."

"But perhaps with the power of a trickster God," Mordo aimed his hand at Loki, on his own he would not be able to draw from the Norse God's magic, but to aid him Shao Khan suddenly struck Loki with his hammer leaving him disorientated.

"Oh screw this," Loki teleported to the Shrine.

The group was looking at Loki, "No more tricks, I will tell you the straight truth. Jonathan Pangborn, you are the husband of the rightful queen of Edenia. We wish to show you the source of the waters of life. Can you walk?"

Johnny shook his head. Although he wasn't in pain and not longer struggled to breathe he still had little to no feeling in his legs. "Then accept this gift," Loki took his hand, transferring his power until Johnny was strong enough to stand.

With Li Mei holding the baby the group walked to the Jinsei chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the Jinsei chamber Jonathan could already feel the force of the core's energy. Scorpion looked at Li Mei. This was not going to end well. Jonathan walked towards the glowing sphere of light, he touched it and as he did his hands started to glow with a golden light. His powers were returning at an accelerated rate.

He knelt down and cupped his hands to drink from the pool. Cracks of gold covered his skin. He could feel every cell in his body boiling over with golden magic. He waved one arm and created a bird; a glittery phoenix that rushed out the door way. He created life. If he could create life he could finally control his life; to allow him a life no one could rob him of. No sickness, no pain, only power. He removed his shirt and splashed water on his face. He felt connected to the core; it was a part of him, his to control.

The baby started to cry, "Everything will be ok now," Li Mei said, "We'll contact Kitana, and together we will drive Mordo from Out World."

"So he can go after my family again?!" He roared at her. "Mordo is a guest of Shao Khan. And as you have all been graciously telling me- he sits on MY throne," He took another drink. The sensation of pure energy rippling through his body was addictive. With every breath he craved more, but he knew what he had to do.

"We will attack Shao Kahn and claim my rightful place as your King!" He shouted, conjuring up a komodo dragon, which like the phoenix left the room.

Li Mei held the baby close; this creature was no longer the loving husband father she met earlier. And the fact that his creatures left him as quickly as he created them was a bad sign; this power was not his to wield.

Raiden and Liu Kang couldn't be happier. Johnny would take down Shao Khan or die trying. Either way Kitana would be forced to return to Out World.

Johnny opened a portal and as he did so he shot through cannon of light. Li Mei could hear the screams of burning soldiers. Shao Khan had been waiting for them; he had over fifty soldiers acting as a shield.

"My dear son in-law," the king stood with Mordo his side.

"Where pray tell is your lovely wife?" Khan asked.

"None of your concern- I challenge you, Shao Khan to Mortal Kombat!" Johnny still bore the gold markings and the massive wings of energy.

Meanwhile Kitana and Dr Strange arrived at the temple to find Li Mei comforting the baby. She was on her knees sobbing.

"Li Mei, what happened? Where is my husband?" Kitana had met the woman before. She was an ambassador to Earth realm.

"They gave him the power of the Jinsei Chamber," she said rocking the baby in her arms.

"Who is 'They'?" Dr. Strange asked, he helped she girl to her feet, "Pardon my manners, I'm Dr. Stephen Strange."

"I'm Li Mei," she said, still in tears. She defiantly believed the man was a doctor; he came off as someone who could keep a cool head no matter the situation, "Raiden, Liu Kang and a strange person, I think he was called Loki."

"Loki, the trickster God," Dr Strange had a bad feeling, "Where did they go?"

"To Edenia, to battle Shao Khan," Li Mei couldn't look the man in the eyes. She should have done something, "There was something else; Mordo- does that name mean anything? Loki said he came to Out World as a guest of Shao Khan."

"Stay here with my son," Kitana instructed.

"Actually it would be wiser if she came with us," Dr Strange pointed out, "You are assuming Mordo is still with Shao Khan, but if that is incorrect we are leaving this young lady to fight a very powerful sorcerer. No offense."

"None taken," Li Mei did prefer to stay with Kitana and Dr. Strange. She could fight but with a baby in her arms, it would prove difficult.

Kitana made a portal to the castle. She was shocked to see Johnny fighting Shao Khan. Although he could not match the king blow for blow, he was able to use his new found power to set up a respectable defense.

"He's not here," Kitana said. Li Mei suddenly screamed.

Mordo appeared behind Kitana, She immediately swung her fans and in one swift motion Mordo's head fell to the floor. Everyone was looking at her. Why did Mordo attack at such close range? He had to have known he was leaving left himself open. Then Kitana looked down. He had stabbed her with a blade of pure magic. It was eating a hole in her stomach. His plan had been to have her fall over dead the moment of the attack. He didn't anticipate her speed.

Dr. Strange sprang in to action. With one hand he threw a capsule barrier over Shao Khan and with the other he tried to use his powers to hold back the infection. "Pangborn I need your help!"

Johnny froze, "Dr. Stephen Strange?" He had not seen the man since their one encounter. He never knew that the doctor with the crippled hands actually made it to Nepal.

Johnny was still fighting Shao Khan attempting to break the protective barrier.

Loki knew he had to step in. Kitana could not be allowed to die. Johnny's mind has been warped, even if he saw Kitana's body he wouldn't even flinch. So Loki grabbed Johnny by the arm removing some of the core's effect.

"You already failed her," Loki whispered, since the focus of Johnny's rage had been on defending his family, Loki knew that would get his attention.

"I am assuming you know healing focus magic," Dr Strange said when Johnny finally turned around.

He put Kitana in Johnny's arms, "I learned enough to repair my hands but not enough to repair an entire body," it was unfortunately the truth. "Your wife needs you, leave Shao Khan to me."

Johnny cradled her in his arms, unsure of what to do. Loki rolled his eyes. He pulled a sword off the wall and in one quick motion slashed Johnny across the chest. His body bled golden energy that appeared to counteract the damage from Mordo's attack.

Johnny summoned a knife and used it to cut open his right hand, from his palm down to his wrists, he slashed over and over letting the sparking blood flow in to the wound. "Please, stay with me."

He lifted his blood covered hand and attempted to use his new found powers, but the energy came in one massive burst that hurled Kitana from his arms. He picked her up and instead of using power he simply kissed her, his wings wrapping around both of them."Don't leave me," he cried, "I'm so sorry."

Dr Strange floated down before Shao Khan. "Hello I'm Dr. Stephen Strange pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You are not my opponent," Shao Khan growled.

"I am aware of your family situation," he said as he created a pair of giant hands pinning Khan in to place. "It would be greatly beneficial to you to eliminate your daughter, but that's not happening." Dr Strange moved his hands, pulling Shao Khan in to a pocket dimension.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Sho Khan asked.

"I just like to call it moving the playing field," he replied.

Dr Strange was not familiar with the layout of Out World and the last thing he wanted to do would be to send Shao Khan to earth. He waved his hands changing the setting to outer space. His goal was to plunge him in to a worm hole.

Shao Khan was not used to being warped in to the vacuum of space. Although he appeared to be something other than human (he still kept his bearings and attempted to attack with projectiles). Dr Strange needed to be cleaver. He needed to find a way to create a wormhole with a precise destination.

He used the Eye of Agamotto to freeze time. He raised his hands splitting the pocket dimension in to windows. . Earth realm, Chaos realm, Order realm, Nether realm, the last one looked appealing. By appealing it looked like the catholic version of hell.

With a wave of his hand he shoved Shao Khan through. He was sure the demon king would have a way to escape but right now his concern was for Kitana.

He emerges back to Out World only to find Johnny had been unsuccessful in saving Kitana.

Johnny had managed to remove Mordo's dark magic but his wife had bled out in his arms. Dr Strange looked around the only people remaining were Liu Kang and Li Mei with the baby.

"They didn't even try to help him," Li Mei cried.

"Loki left and there was nothing Raiden could have done," Liu Kang pointed out. As if on cue Raiden teleported back.

"You are the one called the Sorcerer Supreme?" Raiden asked.

"That's the dream," Dr Strange said to the man made of thunder. With Kitana dead all of their labors would had been for nothing. But he had a plan.

He rewound time want back to the moment Mordo opened a portal behind Kitana. Moments before he was to have stabbed her Dr Strange froze him in place, trapping him in the portal, stealing his magic the way he tried to take Jonathan Pangborn's.

Frozen in time Mordo was helpless as Kitana spun around and decapitated him.

"Now to stop your husband," he reminded her. Johnny was able to deflect the majority of the attacks but any creature he conjured immediately left him and any weapon he created was too powerful for him to wield. His hands were covered in burns.

Dr. Strange, knowing how to send Shao Khan directly to Nether realm, created a portal and with a blast of golden magic forced him through.

Johnny was not happy. "You dare deprive me of my honor!" he roared at Dr. Strange.

Kitana put herself between the two men, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father hired Mordo to kill you, I watched you die in my arms," Johnny answered.

"That's not possible," Dr. Strange knew it was possible, in his battle with Kaecilius and his team they had also been powerful enough to not be mentally affected by the time shift.

"Now that I wield the power to protect my family, I will destroy Shao Khan," Johnny's focus shifted to Kitana, "I will prove my worth to you Kitana. As your husband, as a man," he fell to his knees. He had bled out enough of the power from the core, his humanity was returning.

Kitana took his hand, "You have nothing to prove," She helped him to his feet, "I want you to close your eyes and picture our wedding."

They married the day they left the temple. The ceremony was officiated by the Ancient One. She agreed to give her blessing both of the wedding and of Kitana's decision to join Johnny in leaving behind the mystic arts, only if they wrote their own vows. Nothing based upon religion or other people's ideas of love, and commitment: she wanted to know their truths.

Standing in the court yard in a white dress with her hair in a simple braid Kitana stood before Johnny, she took his hand as she said her vows, "I, Kitana choose you Jonathan Pangborn to be my husband. I do not give you my heart, nor have you taken or stolen it. You have earned it. Though your passion for life, art, science and philosophy, you became someone I truly admire. You have earned my love, but also my respect and my devotion," Kitana started to cry, "You see the world trough grateful eyes; open to its beauty. I want to see that too. All my life I've been a soldier, but now I want to be your wife," Kitana smiled looking in to his dark eyes.

"I, Jonathan Pangborn, am honored by you, Kitana: my love, my teacher, my friend. The day you told me you were an immortal princess I was not surprised. Your soul is beyond comprehension. Your compassion is unrivaled. I am blessed to have your love…" He gazed upon her smile. That was what he remembered; his beautiful bride, an immortal who would forever have the looks of a supermodel with the heart of a saint.

She gave up her life to be with him. She became Katelyn, a wife and mother. She committed to loving him fully knowing that Johnny would continue to age; a day would come when she would lose him. But that didn't matter; she had lost many people in her life. She knew souls lived on for eternity.

"I can't ask you to go back with me. This is where you need to be, your people need you," he opened a portal back to New Jersey, prepared to leave her and their child behind. She could find someone else, someone from her realm.

"Then stay here," Kitana blurted out. "Stay with me; I never asked you before because I thought you would feel unworthy of Out World." Her realm was the land of magic; monsters, warriors, Gods and sorcerers. Their lives would have been a constant struggle, living in fear of the next battle.

"And you would be correct, I was never worthy of you," he cried.

"There are many evils that threaten my realm," she caressed his face; his dark eyes, his high cheekbones, "Allow me to continue your training."

Johnny wiped his eyes. Li Mei put the baby back in his arms.

"We will raise our children in both worlds. In Out World, they will be warriors, masters of magic. But they will also know love and kindness. Together we teach them to see the world through grateful eyes," Kitana held him close holding the baby between them.

"They?" Johnny asked.

"I want to have more children with you; I want you to rule Edenia by my side," she said.

"But I don't want you to abandon your family and friends. We can return home when the need arises." She smiled. "My question to you, Jonathan Pangborn, will you be my King?"

He pulled his wife close and kissed her; a deep sexy passionate kiss. Days later they would be remarried in Out World in a ceremony performed by Raiden.

Kitana would take her place as Queen of Edenia with her sorcerer husband at her side.

After the ceremony Kitana met up with one special invited guest. "Hello Doctor," she said.

"He looks happy," Dr Strange watched as Johnny as he interacted with the crowd.

"I hope so," Kitana was holding baby Samuel.

"What will he think of his new princess?" Dr Strange asked.

Kitana was blushing; when Johnny agreed to stay with her they made love in what was now their castle. "He will love her, he will keep her safe. And like her brother he will show her the beauty of the world around her. "

"I wish you happiness and peace, your majesty," He bowed.

"And I wish you success in your duties as sorcerer supreme," she bowed to him, they both laughed.


End file.
